howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace King
Grace King is the Perf Lieutenant. She was once best friends with Kacey Simon. Grace is the other half of "The Perfs" and even though she's loyal to Molly and her pursuit of Kacey's demise, Grace doesn't have a single evil bone in her body. Grace struggles to keep up with Molly's diabolical plans. Nelson has a major crush on Grace. Grace has a major crush on Nelson as well. Grace is portrayed by Halston Sage. Background On most occasions, Grace seems to act dumb and sycophantic. She is proven to be a very kind, sensitive, sweet and caring girl, up to the point of being called stupid; however, she is very sensitive to this kind of thing, claiming that it is mean and bullying and she won't accept it, but can be shown on some accasions to bully others, however, this might be from the influence Molly has over her. She seems to be scared of Molly as shown in How to Rock a Statue, when Grace tells Molly that she is a terrible artist. Molly is making her uncomfortable as Grace was telling her she has many other talents such as staring at people and making them nervous. Grace seems to only be mean if Molly tells her to, or if Molly has said something mean before. Relationships Nelson Baxter Status: (Close Friend, Crush) They are close friends who are shown to have a crush on each other, Grace is shown to be mean to Stevie, Kacey, Zander, and Kevin, but is not mean to Nelson. In the final aired episode, How to Rock Christmas, Nelson and Grace both kiss each other on the cheek. In the final production order episode, How to Rock a Tennis Ball, they end the episode with their arms around each other. (See: Grelson) Trivia *She has a crush on Nelson. *She is the one of two characters (the later being Stevie) from the series to have not been in the original book. But, Stevie will play a prominent role in the next story. *Despite being a Perf, Nelson is the only member of Gravity 5 who appears to trust Grace. Quotes *''"I can't eat 500 Grace faces."'' *''"I want to speak Nelson."'' *''"Groutie."'' *''"Hello, Nelson. How's it going?"'' *''"You can pet a baby goat." *"Your papaya cups are genius, Nelson." *"Hey, just so you know. That summer at camp, I saw your butt too." *"No, you pulled your pants down ''and some kid was drawing a clown on it." *''"Oh, Of course!"'' *''"Big Time"'' *''"I thought it was a pretty good try."'' *''"Did someone say birthday?"'' *''"Alone time has no rules, Stevie."'' *''"Totes serious, it's like this big and really cha-ching."'' *''"Happy Birthday, Nelson."'' *''"Is that a bounce house? I always wanted one but my mom thinks i'm too small and it will deflate and crush me."'' *''"No, Asprin, Giant fluffy asprin."'' *''"No, these are my parents and doctors."'' *''"You can do it, Sparkle Princess Pony."'' *''"I took the three greatest words in the English language and gave them to you."'' *''"I know right, I mean this is America, what took us so long?"'' *''"Oh, I think Nelson's faster."'' *''"You made me sweat pony boy, not cool."'' *''"No, I'm telling you how it's gonna be."'' *''"We may just know a couple of really hot girls who might just say yes if you ask them."'' *''"You know Nelson, if you had asked me to go to the dance, I would have said yes.'' *''"It was fun, Nelson."'' *''"That's your ringtone for me?"'' *''"But still, eating five apples is pretty impressive, right'?"'' *''"I'm surprised I've never sat on you before."'' *''"That's too bad, you've got the legs for it."'' *"Nelson, do you want to go fish with me," *''"Look at you, Nelson! You've really mastered that half-hitch knot!"'' *''"Don't yell at Nelson, It's Kevin's Fault."'' *''"Hey Nelson, you wanna go get some hot cocoa?"'' *''"Dirty Duck"'' *''"Aww, That's so sweet." '' *''"I'm so good at this."'' Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:The Perfs Category:King Family Category:1996 Births Category:Main Cast Category:Villains Category:Nelson Baxter's Love Interests Category:Enemies of Kacey Simon Category:Enemies of Stevie Baskara